In Plain Sight
by jane3876
Summary: What would you do if you stumbled upon a attempting murder? Would you run or would you try and help? For Kagome, helping was the only option. Too bad she never expected to be left with more then she can handle. Under revision
1. Near Death

_**AN: Hey guys. If you're familiar with my stories, then you know that I've only done not even a hand full of them, and all of them being inu/kag parings. I decided to try my hand at a kou/kag. I always liked the pair. Hope you enjoy. **_

_In Plain Sight_

**Chapter One**

When she saw them, Kagome knew it already wasn't a good day. Next to her, Midnight growled deeply in his throat, as if agreeing with her.

Kagome had been walking her dog, Midnight, when she had stumbled across them. She stood behind a rather large oak tree, Midnight crouching next to her. Though she would deny it at the drop of a hat, the sight before her sent fear crawling up her throat. But not fear for herself, fear for another.

In the clearing stood three men. Two of them had their backs to her, while the other stood, alone, facing them defiantly. From where she crouched, she saw the bulge of gun holsters in the men's ankle-length leather jackets. She shook her head.

_Armatures._

The man facing them stood proudly, his chin thrust forward, his arms crossed over his impressive chest. His legs were braced apart and incased in a pair of worn Levis. He wore a pitch black T-shirt that enhanced his bronzed skin. His long almost-black-brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail that swished beck and forth as he shook his head at something the two men said to him.

The two men—who Kagome had dubbed Henchmen 1 and 2—took menacing steps toward the man. Midnight's growl grew louder. Kagome tried to hush the dog, but he refused. The men snuck their hands in their jackets, making Kagome scowl.

_Come on, man. Don't be stupid. Can't you tell they're serious?, _she willed the man to hear.

But the lone man continued to shake his head. Just as the henchmen whipped out their guns, Midnight let out a series of ferocious barks. The henchmen whipped around to face where they hide. With a slight glare towards the growling dog, she slowly got to her feet, her hands in front of her.

"Don't shoot, I'm just a little girl lost in the woods," she said, fighting a smirk. Using the distraction to his advantage, the unarmed man swung around to deliver a hard kick to Henchmen 1's arm.

The gun clattered to the ground as Henchman 1 let out a shout of surprise. With a ferocious snarl, Midnight's muscles bunched and he gave one mighty leap, his claws sinking deeply into the chest of Henchman 2.

The unarmed man ducked swiftly as Henchman 1 tried to swing at him, then smoothly dropped into a round-house kick, swiftly lifting the man's feet out from under him. He landed with an audible thud. Kagome's smile widened.

_Very nice moves, so I won't have to do all the work on my own._

The unarmed man sneered down at him.

Midnight's attack sent Henchman 2 to the ground, the gun still clutched in his hand. Midnight growled deeply at him, snapping sharp white teeth dangerously close to his nose. The man turned his head to the side, fear bright in his eyes. He raised the gun and fired once. Midnight yelped in pain as he was thrown from across the clearing to land drunkenly on his feet a few yards away. The gunman stood, aiming the Glock at Midnight's head, his hands still trembling, but a confident smirk on his ugly face now that he had the power.

Kagome stepped from the shadows, her hands fisted on her hips and her eyes dark with anger. "Hey!" she shouted. Surprised, all three men turned to look at her. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back, you coward?"

The man blinked at her stupidly for a few moment before shrugging and turning the gun towards her and firing. Kagome dropped to the ground with practiced ease and rolled. An explosion rained splinters over her as the bullets slammed into the mighty oak above her.

She jumped to her feet and sprinted toward the man knocking aside the gun with her forearm before he could blink twice. She then delivered a right gab to the man's stomach. As he bend forward, his face twisted in pain, Kagome smoothly kicked him back. He flew back and landed a few feet away, unconscious.

The last man standing used the scuffle as a distraction and made a grab for the gun lying two feet away. The unarmed man tried to kick it away, but Henchman 1 grabbed it and fired it twice at the unarmed man.

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of the gunshots and her eyes narrowed as she watched the man go down. With a furious yell, she didn't waste a moment to kick the gun from his hand and knocking him unconscious with a well-placed punch to the side of his head.

She knelt next to the wounded man and checked for a pulse, she let out a breath of relief when it pulsed weakly under her fingertips. But he was losing blood fast from a wound in his shoulder and another in his side. Cursing, Kagome pulled off her over shirt and pressed it to the man's shoulder. She looked up when Midnight came striding slowly up to her.

"You okay, buddy?" she asked softly. The big dog whined and nudged her shoulder, his tail wagging slowly. She ran her free hand down his sides and sighed in relief when she saw it only grazed his shoulder. With a gently rub on the head, she turned her attention to the man in front of her. Her thin shirt was quickly saturated and the pulse under her fingers began to slow further.

"No, damn you. You're not getting off that easily," she growled. "Stay with me, damn it."

Cursing a blue stream, Kagome whipped out her cell and dialed the all-too-familiar number.

"It's me," she snapped as the person picked up. "I've got a bleeding vic here. I'm in the woods behind my house. Get here quick. No ambulance."

There was an audible curse and the sound of a car starting up. "On my way." Kagome snapped the phone shut and took off her remaining shirt with a grumble.

"You better live through this, buddy. This is my favorite shirt," she said quietly, feeling the sun shine on her exposed skin.

Five minutes later, a car came to a screeching halt at the road near the clearing where Kagome knelt. A sense of relief washed over her and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Kagome!" a deep voice shouted a few yards away. She kept her eyes on the blood still leaking from the wound of the man's side. Thank God it hadn't hit an major arteries.

"Inuyasha, over here!" she shouted back. The sound of feet pounding on fallen debris reached her ears as she pressed harder against the wound on the man's shoulder, her curtain of dark hair falling over her shoulder.

A silver-haired man burst from the brush. His long hair swirled around his shoulders as he spotted her. At her shirtless state, he raised an arched brow, his golden eyes twinkling. His handsome face broke out in a sneer.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not now. I need help here. I can't pick him up."

Inuyasha nodded soberly and strode over quickly. He scanned the clearing and raised an eyebrow at the two unconscious men. Kagome sighed. "I'll explain later." After he nudged her aside he wedged his arm under the man's shoulders and knees, getting to his feet with a small grunt.

"Damn, this guy is heavy," he grumbled.

Kagome shook her head and followed her friend to the waiting car, Midnight trailing slowly behind her. Inuyasha saw the dog's wound and looked back at her. "He okay?"

"Just a flesh wound," she stated nodding. She opened the back door for him and slowed him to place the man in the backseat. As she crawled in, she caught her reflection in the side window and frowned.

Her hair was a mess of windblown black to match the big car in front of her. Blood stained her hands and smeared her face. She shook her head and climbed in silently.

She settled herself next to the man's head and gently placed it in her lap, her fingers unconsciously running through the hair that escaped his ponytail. Midnight quickly made himself comfortable in the passenger's seat and looked back at Kagome anxiously.

At Inuyasha's questioning look, Kagome said, "Your house. You have better supplies." Nodding curtly, he shut the door and went around the hood to the driver's side.

Inuyasha turned back to her after he reved up the car. "What about the two in the clearing. You want I just call the police and report a shooting?" Kagome nodded, her eyes not leaving the face of the man in her lap. His rugged features were slack in slumber, his chiseled lips parted slightly. To Kagome, he looked like he should be gracing the cover of Vogue, instead of nearly bleeding to death in the back of a beat-up truck. She shook her head. Sometimes, life was one confusing place.

Moments later, they pulled up to a neat, two-story house. The weathered gate creaked as it opened to allow them entrance and Inuyasha drove through quickly. The cozy home was a light sage green that reminded Kagome of the forest they had left behind moments before and calmed her nerves at the familiarity of it. Stark white shutters slammed against the house in the strong wind as Inuyasha opened the back door and picked up the unconscious man. Kagome climbed out after them, Midnight on her heels.

Without hesitation, Kagome strode up to the house and opened the door, holding it open for Inuyasha to walk in. She ran her hands through her tangled hair as she followed them to the guest bedroom she stayed in usually whenever she visited.

After placing the bleeding man on the covers, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"I'm not going to ask right now, but as soon as this guy is stable, I need to know everything that happened in case the police come knocking on my door."

"Will do. But right now, I need you to call Sango, she'll know what to do."

Inuyasha left the room and Midnight climbed up on the bed next to the unconscious man. He whined and nudged the man on the shoulder.

"Taken a liking to him, hmm?" Kagome asked as she struggled to pulled the shirt off the man. Midnight gave another whine and licked the man's hand. Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "Always were a softie." Then she looked down at the peaceful expression on the man's face. "But then, so am I," she murmured, running her fingers lightly down the stubble on the man's cheek. She sighed and snapped her attention to the situation at hand.

The wound in his shoulder had finally clotted, but blood still trickled steadily down his muscular arm. The torn flesh around the wound looked burnt and torn. Kagome lifted his shoulder and sighed with relief when she saw it had gone all the way through.

The flesh wound on the man's side bled freely, with no sign of slack. It didn't look like anything had been damaged but Kagome was going to wait for her sister, Sango to confirm that. Though Kagome had done enough dressings in her short period of time on the police force and the five years working with Inuyasha as a PI, she was still cautious about dealing with serious gunshot wounds.

Inuyasha strode into the room after having called Kagome's younger sister with a gauze roll clutched in his hand along with rubbing alcohol. She looked at him gratefully.

"You're my hero."

He smirked, his gold eyes teasing, though the lines on the side of his mouth were more pronounced, a sign of his frustration.

"I'll hold you to that."

Kagome chuckled slightly. After clumsily binding the wounds and wiping access blood from his sculpted chest, Kagome threw away the soiled cloths and looked up just as they heard a car drive up the Inuyasha's grave driveway.

Midnight immediately jumped up from his position next to the unconscious man and ran from the room, his big black tail swishing from side to side excitedly.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" she heard a feminine voice shout, a peel of laughter quickly followed as Midnight greeted Sango.

"Back here Sango! Bring your bag!"

Soft footfalls led the way to the room where Kagome and Inuyasha stood and a tall, stunning brunette immerged, her luscious mouth turned down in a frown. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Her cinnamon eyes glanced at Kagome briefly before focusing fully on the wounded. Her curvy form was packed into form-fitting jeans and a stretchy black blouse.

"I can see why you interrupted my relaxing Sunday. Now, out. I can't concentrate with you in the room," Sango said briskly, shooing them. Kagome sighed and grabbed one of Inuyasha's spare shirts on the run as she walked from the room, closing it softly behind her.

She pulled the over-sized shirt of her head with a sigh, barely noticed that the hem floated down to her mud-stained knees.

"So, do you think he'll be okay?" Inuyasha asked as he flopped down on the sofa and Kagome joined him. She frowned and let her head fall back against the couch with a groan.

"I don't know. It didn't look really serious, but you know how gunshot wounds can get. One infection is all it takes."

Inuyasha nodded in complete understanding and turned his attention to the dog at their feet. His big brown eyes looked up at Kagome with adoration as he laid his heavy head on her knee and she played with his floppy ears absently.

"Does he need to be looked at?" Inuyasha asked leaned down to get a slower look at the wound on Midnight's side.

"I'll just clean it up and he should be fine." Inuyasha nodded and gave the dog a brotherly pat on the side, to which Midnight jumped into his lap and proceeded to lick every inch of Inuyasha's face, despite his loud objections.

Her peal of laughter drowned out Midnight's whines of happiness after Inuyasha gently pushed the eager dog away, wiping his face. But soon the grin slid from her face as she heard an anguished moan coming from the hall. She glanced behind her nervously.

What if he didn't make it? What would she do? She didn't even know his name. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"He has to make it," she whispered. Inuyasha heard and pulled her back to her head rested on his broad shoulder.

"He will. You said so yourself. It wasn't too serious." He rubbed his hand along her chilled arms to warm her and resting his cheek against her rose-smelling hair.

"I sure hope we're both right, Inuyasha" she murmured, closing her eyes. "For all of us."

* * *

_(AN: Well what do you think? Should I keep going or give up the ghost. Review please!)_

_Jane_


	2. Tears In The Night

**In Plain Sight**

_Chapter Two_

He was swimming in a black sea, the waves crashing over his head, trying to suck him down. He kicked and paddled with all he was, his muscles straining, his lungs burning for air. He couldn't seem to win. The waves just kept crashing over and over on his head, tugging and pulling against his torpid limbs.

He thrashed until finally he saw it. One speck of light in the dark sky. Desperation made him redouble his efforts as the light grew and grew until it was almost blinding. One last might wave carried him further down but suddenly he was floating…floating in a beautiful crystal clear water, a soothing voice flowing over him like velvet as the sweet scent of apple swept over him. He sighed with relief and relaxed, letting the soft tide take him wherever it would. He felt so at peace, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

* * *

Kagome watched as the man on the bed thrashed and gasped, as if trying to catching his breath. She stepped closer to calm him, less he open up his wounds once again.

He had been unconscious for a good two days now, only waking for small intervals of confusion, of which he demanded that he be let loose.

Kagome set the tray of soup down by the bedside table and rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed him deeper into the comfortable bed and whispered soothingly in his ear wiping the sweat from his brow and smooth his bangs away from his eyes.

Soon, his thrashings calmed and he sighed. He turned his head towards her and breathed in her scent, reaching up almost absently. Kagome was caught off balance from the strong tug that sent her tumbling on top of his chest.

She blinked in surprise and frowned. Why was it that she suddenly feel the lulling urge to close her eyes and fall asleep? His arms were as comfortable as a pig plush comforter and she wanted nothing more then to just snuggle up and enjoy it. She shook her head and blew out a breath.

_Daydreaming gets nothing done, Kagome. Focus._

Sighing once more the man murmured something in his sleep and shifted her closer. She looked down at him, his face only inches from her own. His features were finally relaxed, but the bags under his eyes were the evidence of the Hell he'd been through the last two day. Now, however, his face looked years younger and he looked like a man simply napping on a sunny day instead of a man who had been struggling to stay alive.

She shifted and tried to pull herself off of him but his arm around her waist tightened. Kagome's frown intensified. She tried once more but his grip was like steel. She wasn't going anywhere.

Huffing a frustrated breath, Kagome decided to at least get comfortable and shifted so that she lay at his side instead of on top of him. His arm stayed securely around her and she could feel her eyelids growing heavier by the minute. She hadn't been able to sleep much, nightmares of what could have happened, what could still happen plaguing her.

Yawning, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The part that seemed the weirdest about it was, she felt as if she…belonged there. By this man's side and with no worries.

_Two more minutes then I'll make him let go. Just five minutes tops…_

Soon, however, her breathing had evened out to match that of the man next to her.

* * *

Sango sighed as she put her bag of clothes into her car. She'd had to stay over night at the hospital to help with a pile up of five cars. Most of the people had made it out okay with some-what minor injures. Most. She'd had to break the news to parents that their two fifteen year old daughters weren't going to be opening their eyes again.

She could feel the weariness to her bones as she struggled not to let the depression get a firm hold on her. It was always hard to watch the shock come across their faces, just before the despair broke through and consumed them.

Sango rubbed a hand over her face and blinked to stay awake. Closing the car door, she climbed in behind the wheel. But she made no move to turn on the engine and leave. She only stared straight ahead at nothing. Her eyes were sightless and filled with such heartbreaking remorse. Feeling the despair break free, Sango let her head fall limply to the steering wheel as her shoulders began to shake lightly with her quiet sobs.

Miroku knew that whatever he did, there was nothing that could bring back a lost child. No matter how much he scolded himself at caring, he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the family that had just lost their two daughters. But no power from God or magic from a good surgeon could bring them back. They were lost to the world of the living forevermore.

He sighed and shouldered his bag, quickly waving goodbye to the night shift nurse at the station before heading towards the side parking lot. He shook his head. He could only imagine what it would be like to loose someone as close to you as a daughter. He had lost his father when he was young, but had been too young to really remember him, making the grief distant and almost nonexistent compared to that of the families he saw almost everyday.

The night air cooled the light sheen of sweat that covered his handsome face from being cooped up on a heated operation room for hours on end. His strangely colored violet eyes looked over the parking lot calmly with traces fatigue that lingered from having operated on a small boy of six with a collapsed lung for two hours. He shook his head.

As he started across the parking lot he heard the faint sound of feminine sobs. He stopped on his tracks and tilted his head to the side and tried to figure a location. It sounded like it was coming from one of the cars in the parking lot. Seeing as only employees parked there, Miroku blinked in confusion and walked slowly towards the source.

He approached a small, beaten '98 Altima. Inside the aged car a woman bowed over the steering wheel, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. Her hands covered her face as she tried rocking back and forth in a sign of self-comfort. So heartbreaking was the sight that Miroku could feel his feet turn towards the broken woman and carry him a foot from the car.

He tapped gently on the window with a knuckle and had a gentle, caring smile ready when the woman jumped in surprise and quickly turned her head to face him. It was Sango.

Miroku and Sango worked together most of the time, her being an ER doctor and him being a surgeon. He had been sporting a slight infatuation from the moment he'd set eyes on her. Quick to flash a flirtatious smile, Miroku had tried to get a grin out of the beautiful, brisk woman but had only gotten an annoyed look and a muttered, 'Give it up, I'm busy'.

But he had been persistent and in that time, they had become friends of sorts. Enough so that when he saw it was the woman he fancied himself in love with, he quickly pulled open the car door and crouched down next to her.

"Sango, what's wrong. Did something happen to one of your sisters, Kagome, or Kikyo?"

Sango stared at Miroku for a moment in surprise. Thought she wanted so badly to push him away and continue to wallow in her self pity, she knew she wouldn't have been able to turn him away if there had been a gun to her head. So she tried to flash a confident smile towards him. His beautifully strange eyes looked at her with concern and the need to help. His black hair was pulled back into his usual small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his face looked as tired as she felt. He grabbed one of her small hands that clutched the wheel tightly.

"No, Kagome and Kikyo are both fine. It's just…nothing. It's nothing, Miroku. I'm fine."

He studied her tear-streaked face carefully and saw the flash of deception on her pretty eyes and sighed. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her waist securely. She uttered a sound of surprise before relaxing against his lean body. Soon sobs began to rise in her throat and Sango buried her face in his chest and let loose as the sorrow in her heart.

When she had finally calmed down, Miroku pulled back long enough to look down at her. Sango looked away in embarrassment , a slight tinge of pink coloring her cheeks prettily. He had seen her at her lowest and Sango wasn't sure exactly how to handle him now. Miroku gave her a gentle smile and wiped away the evidence of tears.

"Now, mind telling me why such a strong woman such as yourself would be broken enough to cry?" he asked softly, his deep voice comforting. Sango flicked a look over to his face and saw no sneer or any of the flirtatiousness that usually sent his eyes sparkling around her. She saw respect and the understanding of a fellow doctor.

"It never gets easy, does it?" she asked softly, looked out into the starlit sky.

"What doesn't get easy, Sango?"

"Telling people their loved ones are gone. That they're never coming back. It just never gets easy…"

Understanding completely, Miroku shocked her by lifting her into his arms bridal style and sitting in the driver's seat, settling her into his lap. Sango blushed slightly but offered no protest. Instead, she buried her face in the warmth of his chest, drawing comfort from his undeniably musky male scent.

"No," he answered finally. "It never gets easy."

"I don't want it too, Miroku." She looked up at him and his understanding eyes. "Because that means that I'm not longer able to feel for them. I don't want to be callous or cold."

"Sango you could never be cold and unfeeling if your life depended on it. I've seen the way your so passionate about your work. How you get worked up so easily when I tease you." Sango blushed at that and let her eyes fall to the smooth column of his throat. "A cold woman doesn't get mad when someone insults people she loves. A cold woman doesn't blush when she's complimented. And a cold woman doesn't make a smart man like me fall in love with her."

Her eyes darted up to his, but he continued to gaze calmly at the stars, his fingers running absently through her long hair.

She settled comfortably against him and watched the sky with him as it began to lighten slightly from the rising sun. Around dawn, Sango stirred and looked up at the man holding her so intimately and saw that he was looking down at her with such tenderness and love that her breath caught in her throat.

"Miroku?" she asked softly, her voice breaking him from his dream-like state. He blinked and smiled down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Could you…let me go. I need to go home," she said quietly, reluctant to break the new found familiarity she felt with him.

"Oh. Okay." He lifted her from his lap to set her gently on her feet, keeping his grip on her waist as she stretched cramped muscles before letting her go completely, making her yearn for his warmth once more and the cold seem that much more unbearable. She blushed and looked at the ground at her feet.

"T-thank you. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Listen to me whine. I mean anyone else—"

Her flow of nervous words were cut off from his mouth settling comfortably against hers.

Sango stiffened for a moment, testing the feel of his lips against hers, before finally melting against him and timidly wrapping her arms around his neck. She shyly returned the kiss before pulling back and resting her cheek against his. Miroku sighed and took her silence as a bad sign. He pulled back and turned his back on her.

"Miroku?" she asked, her voice quivering. Had she done something wrong? Had she been too brazen? She had never been sure of herself when it came to men and relationships.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, still refusing to look at her directly. "I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't see me that way and—"

This time it was her turn to silence him with her lips. She pressed against him and deepened the kiss so he had no doubt as to what she felt for him. He groaned in surprise and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. How many times had he wished she would do this? How many times had he caught himself gazing at her longingly, wishing her to be his?

He pulled back and searched her eyes. She grinned at him. He burst out laughing and pulled her against him once more, rocking her slightly back and forth.

"My, Sango. I never knew you could be so…bold." She smiled shyly and looked up at him, her cheeks slightly red.

"I can't help it. You bring out the worst in me," she murmured and smiled at him once more.

"Can't say I'm complaining." They stayed that way for what seemed like years, happy, blissful hours before the ringing of a cell brought them back. Sango groaned and pulled back to grab the phone from the passenger seat in her car.

"What?" she snapped, and glanced over at Miroku apologetically. He grinned at her and made a motion that said he understood. She blew him a kiss and turned back to her car.

"Jeeze, what side of the bed did you wake up on?" came a laughing voice. Sango growled in annoyance and ran a hand through her tousled hair. She glance at Miroku once more and blushed when he winked at her.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I just called to ask by request from Kikyo to nag you."

"Jerk!" A feminine voice came from the background. Inuyasha laughed.

"You love me," he called back to the voice.

"God only knows why!" He only laughed harder.

Sango grinned at the playful banter. Kikyo and Inuyasha had recently discovered their mutual feelings and since then, the icy façade that used to surround Sango's older sister like a second skin had soon melted away to reveal and warm and caring woman. She was happy for them, but had often felt a pang on envy. She wanted someone to love her unconditionally.

She grinned smugly when she felt Miroku's arms slip around her from behind and felt his warm mouth settle on the crook of her neck. Sango giggled.

"Hurry up," Miroku murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Who's that in the background," Inuyasha asked suddenly, bringing back Sango.

"Oh, he's…er…he—"

"Hey, Kikyo! Sango's got a boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango heard laughter.

"About damn time!"

Sango blushed and growled into the phone.

"What do you want Inuyasha. I'm busy!"

"I'm sure you just are," he said dryly and chuckled. "Anyway, as I said before I called because Kikyo wanted to ask you to come to dinner tonight. Oh, and bring you boyfriend." Sango blushed furiously.

"I'll be there." She snapped the phone shut before Inuyasha could say anything and turned in Miroku's arms. "Where were we?"


	3. Awake

Chapter Three

Sunlight streamed from between the burgundy curtains and fell of the peaceful couple. The man turned his head and tried to block out the sun, but found his arm full of curvy, warm woman. His eyes opened slowly, revealing them to be a startling, icy blue that could stops hearts miles away.

Those heart-stopping eyes scanned his surroundings and found that he was in a cozy room with plain white walls and few pieces of furniture. Yet on the surface of the night stand beside his head, lay a serving tray with ice-cold soup and a framed picture.

The man turned his head to get a better look at the picture and saw it was a picture of a couple. The woman on the left had long, wavy black hair that cascaded around her thin shoulders like a black waterfall. Her enchanting brown eyes were twinkling at the camera as the man in the picture said something to make her laugh. Her arm was casually wrapped around her companions waist as she leaned against his side comfortably.

The man in the picture looked down at the laughing girl with obvious love and devotion. His white teeth flashed as he looked down at the beautiful girl. His long black hair was braided and fell down his back. His crystal blue eyes were alight with laughter. His arm was in turn around the brunette's waist.

The man on the bed stretched his arms above his head, but winced when he felt his wound on his shoulders and sighed as he remembered what had taken place when he'd last been awake. He remembered the woman jumping at the man holding the gun on him and frowned. Who had she been? Where had she come from?

He sat up and felt his side carefully and felt it was healing nicely. He then noticed the woman sleeping beside him. Her face was turned away from him and she had her back to him. Her curtain of black hair fell on her cheek as she sleep softly.

He reached over and was about to turn her over when suddenly he heard someone enter the house he was in loudly, slamming the door behind them and yelling into the empty house.

"Kagome! I'm home!" The girl's eyes sprang open instantly and she blinked in confusion for a minute, before her eyes lifted to meet his. She gasped and jumped up. She stood on the other side of the room from him when suddenly she groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. Inuyasha will never let me live this down." Then she turned to him and eyes him critically. "What are you doing up? You're not healed yet."

"What of it lady? I'm perfectly fine. Now tell me where the hell I am and who the hell are you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, which, he had to admit, was quite impressive, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who am I? I'm the woman that saved your ass, that's who I am. And you're at my friend's house recuperating. Now, if you'd just lay down, I could redress your wounds and—"

"I'm not letting you near me. For all I know, you could have been working for those men. You just stay over there and I'll stay over here and everything will be just dandy. Got it?" the man interrupted.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her long, shiny hair.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I found you in the that clearing and tried to help you, but I wasn't quick enough and you got hurt. Now if, you'd just let me help you—" The man stubbornly shook his head. "If you'd just listen…What's your name?"

"Kouga, my name his Kouga."

"Well, Kouga, I just need to clean your wounds and see if they're healing fine and then you can leave and we'll both be happy, hmm?"

Kouga eyed the woman before him and recognized her from the woman from the clearing and the woman in the picture. He looked into her impossibly big brown eyes for malice or harmful intent, but only found pleading and the need to help.

"Fine, Bambi. But as soon as you're done I'm out of here, got that?" Kagome nodded her head and took a step towards him, which only made him scoot against the headboard.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "I need to get next to you to help you, Kouga."

He eyes her warily and nodded, relaxing against the pillows and allowing her to stand next to him and pull down the sheet from his naked chest. She bent forward and look closely at the wound on his left shoulder. She lifted her small hands and gently began to take off the bandages. She reached behind her for the replacement and went to work fixing all his wounds.

The silence was strained and Kouga sought to break it.

"Why did you help me?" he asked bluntly. Kagome glanced up at him curiously, then back at the wound on his side.

"Why wouldn't I?" she countered. Kouga could feel his lips twitch.

"Because you don't know me. A lot of people would have just let me die."

"Well, I'm not like a lot of people."

"I noticed," he murmured and she glanced up at him again, amused.

Silence one more. Kouga shifted uncomfortably under her gentle hands as they brushed his skin and sent chills down his arms. Kagome saw it and looked up at him.

"Are you cold?" Mutely, he nodded. Kagome finished dressing his wounds, both of which were healing nicely and pulled she sheet up to his chin. Then she gathered her things and began to leave the room.

"Wait," Kouga called. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't tell it to you."

"Would you tell me now?"

She looked at him, then suddenly, flashed a smile at him, making her whole face light. "It's Kagome. Oh, and the doors open, Kouga. Whenever you want to leave." She grinned at him, then left, leaving him dazed and blinking.

**AN: I know it's really short, but I had to wake him up and get them introduced. Of course he's not going to just leave, but you'll have to find out what he **_**does**_** do. Hope you enjoyed. Review!!**

**Jane**


	4. How It Began

Chapter Four

Kagome sighed as soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She and Kouga had come to an agreement. She'd let him go home as long as he visited one a day until his wounds healed, then they would both walk away and pretend it never happened.

But, thought she'd lie like a dog if asked, those electrifying blue eyes were starting to get to her. She berated herself for even thinking him handsome, which he was without a doubt. After a week, she would probably never see him again. But she asked herself why she cared. She shook her head and walked down the hall to get her keys. Kouga had long since been able to walk, but Kagome was dead set against letting him drive.

As she passed Inuyasha's room, the door was closed and it was obvious what was going on in the room, the moans and groans clearly heard. Smirking mischievously, she banged on the wall beside the door.

"Keep it down!" she shouted. She heard Kikyo giggle nervously and Inuyasha curse her existence loudly and laughed. She remembered when she had first discovered their love for one another. How she had been so shocked…

(Flashback)

_Kagome laughed as she hooked arms with Souta and began to walk towards her front door. She was happy to have her brother back from his long trip touring Europe. She had picked him up from the airport and hadn't stopped asking questions since._

_Just the day before, Kagome and Inuyasha had celebrated their six month anniversary since they had stared seeing each other. She had been stressed all day, pressed down with guilt. How did you tell you life-long friend and current boyfriend that you didn't love him like that?_

_But the last thing Kagome wanted to do was hurt Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. She sighed and tilted her head back to smile and her brother. He grinned in reaction and wrapped an arm around her waist._

"_So, sis. I miss anything since I've been gone?" Souta asked. Though he was a good three years younger than Kagome, he towered over her small frame, his body rippling with muscles. His handsome face was alight with laughter and love as he looked down at the older sister that had always looked out for him. His chocolate brown eyes, a mirror image of Kagome's, sparkled and his short black hair fell onto his forehead, which he quickly brushed away._

"_Not really. Gramps is, amazingly, still alive and kickin'. Sango got promoted to ER and Inuyasha and I celebrated our six month anniversary. You know, the usual." He nodded and opened the door and waited for Kagome to proceed him. But as she walked in, the sight before her made her freeze. Souta looked up in confusion, soon to be blinded by rage._

_There in the middle of the living room, stood Kikyo and Inuyasha, locked in each other's arms, content smiles on their faces._

_Kagome grabbed Souta's arm as he tried to lunge at the couple to tear them apart._

"_Inuyasha?" she called softly. He turned his head and jerked back when he saw her._

"_Kagome, it's not—"_

"_Oh, really?" Souta interrupted, rage making his muscles tighten. He felt his sister's delicate hand squeeze his arm and he looked down at her. He stared in shock as she looked up at him with…relief? She turned back to the guilty couple before them._

"_Do you love Kikyo? Do you love my sister?" Kagome asked softly, her face totally stoic. Inuyasha flicked a nervous glance at Souta, who was still staring at Kagome, Inuyasha momentarily forgotten. Then he turned to the girl he'd known since he could crawl and refused to lie to her._

"_Yes, I do."_

_Next to her, Souta growled, his focus on the situation at hand once more and went ignored._

_Kagome searched his eyes deeply and saw the truth in them. Suddenly, she grinned at him, relief making her lightheaded. _

"_It certainly took you two long enough," she said, smiling and rushing forward to elope her older sister in a bear hug. Kikyo blinked, then her eyes filled with tears of relief. She'd been terrified that her sister, one of the most important people in her life, would hate her._

_Kagome smiled knowingly when she felt her sister's silent tears and combed her fingers through her unbound hair._

"_I love you," Kagome whispered. "You're my sister. I will always love you. No matter what."_

_Inuyasha watched the sisters, dumbfounded. Why wasn't Kagome yelling, screaming, like he'd pictured she would? Suddenly, it dawned on him and he laughed. Kagome felt just as he felt for her, friendship, even kin ship, but nothing more. Souta eyed Inuyasha warily, still mad that Kagome had had to find out this way._

_Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, seeing that he understood. She let go over her sister and stepped back, her smile widening as she watched Inuyasha automatically put an arm around Kikyo's waist._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she asked the couple._

"_We were afraid how you'd react."_

"_I love you both, and if being together means your happy, I'm fine with it." She turned to Inuyasha. "I love you dearly, Inuyasha, but only as a brother. I've been trying my hardest to get the guts to tell you." _

_He nodded. "I've been doing the same."_

"_Can you just do something for me?"_

"_Anything," Kikyo answered automatically._

"_Lock your door when you want privacy. I may have seen both of you naked before, but I don't plan on repeating it." The happy couple blush and Kagome laughed. Souta grinned, pride shinning in his eyes. His sister was some kind of woman._

(End Flashback)

Kagome laughed harder at the memory and hurried down the hall before Inuyasha could get dressed and make her pay for ruining the mood. She was still chuckling when she felt rather than heard someone come up behind her. She turned her head and smiled at Kouga.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously, his head cocked to the side in an adorable fashion. Her smile softened. Kouga's breath caught at the smile. It held such affection and intimacy Kouga felt as though he'd known her for years.

"It's nothing. Just remembering something. Ready to go?"

Kouga nodded, dressed in his earlier outfit of a black T-shirt and hip-hugging Levis. He strode to the door and held it open for Kagome. She eyed him with amusement.

"Such a gentleman. Who would have thought it?"

"Just don't tell people. I do have an image to keep up here."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Her laugh was so full of joy that Kouga smiled in return and watched as Kagome walked ahead of him, her hips swaying gently, but just enough to catch his attention to her lush curves. His mouth dried up as he watched her curse as she dropped her keys and bent to pick them up. She wore and mid-thigh-length skirt and made her legs look a mile long, with a snow white blouse to top it off and set off her natural tan. Her unbound hair blew in the wind as she turned to look back at him.

"You coming, Kouga?"

"Yeah, yeah. My mind just wandered there for a moment." She smiled at him and nodded.

"It happens to the best of us." Kouga gave no reply, his attention focused on not looking at her subtle behind. His hands fisted and he strode quickly so he walked beside her.

"Is it okay if we make a quick stop before I drop you off? I just need to pick somethings up from the office," Kagome asked as she unlocked her car. Kouga climbed in and shrugged.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do. I already called work and asked for a week off." Nodding, Kagome turned on the car and peeled out of the driveway.

Soon, they arrived to a three story office building that looked like it had seen better days. The walls were a faded and aged light red, the windows small.

"This is where you work?" Kouga asked, eyeing the building.

"More or less. It's were I meet up with Inuyasha."

Kouga then noticed the sign. "Higurashi Security and Investigating"

"Wait," he said suddenly as she started to get out of the car. She looked back at him. "You're a PI?"

"Yep. I'll only be a few minutes. Stay here." She left without another word. Kouga stared at the sign with fascination. He'd known since the moment she'd opened her mouth, Kagome wasn't like other girls and that his life was never completely going to be the same. But now he knew that she was also meant to help him. Someone was trying to kill him and Kagome was going to help him find out who.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about not updating for a few days, but school and all. Plus I'm running out of ideas. Thanks for the awesome reviews from before and I'd thought I'd clear up some things. The story is based in America, they're all human and the Higurashi siblings go as followed: Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Souta.**

**Also, yes Sesshomaru will be in this, but not mainly. Kagome and Inuyasha DO NOT live together, they had separate lives and everything, but they do work together.**

**Thanks.**

**Jane**


	5. Finally Believing

Chapter Five

"I need your help."

The words hung in the air. Kagome blinked at Kouga as she set a pile of folders in the backseat of her car. Then twisted to look at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked carefully.

"I need you to help me figure out who's trying to kill me."

"What makes you think that?"

Kouga only lifted a brow at her. She sighed.

"Have you pissed someone off lately?"

"Not that I know of."

"Old enemies?" He shook his head. "Then I can't help," she said, finally starting the car. He frowned at her beautiful profile.

"What do you mean you can't help?" he asked furiously. He needed help and he was going to get it, damn it.

"Well, think about it, Kouga. What would I have to go on?"

"Two men pulled gun on me and shot me!"

"They're long gone by now, and if they have any brain cells, they'd be smart enough to cover all their trails. I have no way of finding out who they were. You might as well have dreamed it." She shook her head, still infuriatingly calm. "Besides, I couldn't help you if I wanted."

"Explain," he demanded gruffly.

"In order to take on a client, I have to, one, be hired."

"Done," Kouga interrupted, earning a glare.

"_Two_, I need to get the approval of my partners, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. And three, I need to have _something to go on._"

Kouga crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at her. She sighed as they continued driving.

"Make them agree," he said suddenly. Kagome almost laughed. Make Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agree? She may have been able to use guilt on Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru was one cold, unfeeling bastard. That's why she loved him, she thought grinning.

Seeing her amusement, Kouga continued.

"I mean, you're a woman. You can always get men wrapped around your fingers." Now, Kagome did laugh.

"I know I should launch into a sexist tirade, but I can't object to something that's true. And even though it's true, that doesn't mean that can always work. No one can bend Sesshomaru anywhere that he doesn't want to go. I'm sorry Kouga, but if he says no, it means no."

Kouga scowled as Kagome pulled up to his building.

"Come on, we're here."

They walked up the building in tensed silence. Just as they reached his apartment door, his cell phone rang loudly. He sighed and pulled it open.

"What?" he snapped, glancing at Kagome in the corner of his eye, seeing her lean against the wall casually.

"Always the emotional one, Kouga," an eerie voice responded.

"Who is this?"

"That's not important. What I need you to do is leave."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me put it in words you'll understand. If you don't do as I say, you won't live to see the next full moon." Kouga smirked.

"I like putting faces on people that threaten me. Mind telling me a name?"

"I would, but then I'd have to kill you. And I hate wasting good blood. Think about it." There was a sharp click as he hung up.

Kagome watched Kouga's face intently and saw the scowl. Then, suddenly, he smirked.

"What was that about?" Kouga looked at her and flashed a smile that sent his enchanting eyes sparkling. Instead of answering, he lifted the phone so she could hear the recorded conversation. She frowned while she listened to the indistinct voice. When it was over, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Automatic recording." She nodded and followed him inside. Just as they opened the door, Kouga stiffened. The living room was in shambles, framed pictures and furniture thrown to the floor and torn to pieces. But that wasn't what blurred his vision with fear and fury. There, in the middle of all the destruction, bound and gagged, sat two of Kouga's best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. Their heads were slumped forward, their chins on their muscled chests. He let out a growl of outrage and was about to charge in when Kagome grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"Don't do anything stupid," she snapped at him, her eyes scanning the disaster. "We don't know what could be in there." He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows as she pulled a .45 out of her classy, feminine purse. She held the gun in both of her hands, her arms outstretched. She bent her knees slightly as she slowly entered the apartment. She scanned the room with the gun quickly, her eyes hard and unreadable. She turned and disappeared down the hall, her back pressed to the wall carefully.

Kouga immediately went to his unconscious friends and dropped to his knees beside them. He felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. He saw a note tapes to Ginta's chest and looked it over.

YOU HAVE TWO DAYS  
THEY WON'T BE ALIVE NEXT TIME

Kagome stuck her gun in her purse after seeing the coast was clear.

"All clear," she said to Kouga as she entered the room. He turned to her and she saw murder in his eyes. He thrust the note at her and growled in a deep, rumbling voice,

"Believe me now?"

* * *

After they had untied the men from the chairs and laid them out on a big and fluffy couch, Kagome began to check them for major wounds and found non except a nasty cut in the back of one of their heads and bruises around both their throats. Kouga hovered over her shoulder the entire time, watching every movement her small yet strong hands made. Soon, Kagome began to get annoyed that he asked "How are they" every ten minutes.

As if to prove her point, his deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How are—"

"They're fine!" she exploded, whirling around to face him. "They were fine ten minutes ago, their fine now, and ten minutes from now they're going to be fine. I've done all I can." Kouga blinked at her, then suddenly, he smirked.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

Her eyes flashed in irritation.

"You don't even know the half of it." She turned back to the unconscious men on the sofa. The one with the nasty head wound had a light blond, almost white Mohawk. His face was almost peaceful in his slumber making him look almost childish and vulnerable.

The other looked so much like him that Kagome assumed they were related somehow, but, while the other had silver hair also, his bangs were a died black that contrasted and brought out the slight tan to his smooth skin.

The silence stretched and it wasn't long until she began to feel guilty for snapping at him. He was only concerned about his friends and if she had been in his shoes, she would have done the same thing. She sighed and turned her head to look at him.

He sat across the room in a chair that could only be described as comfortable. He eyed her warily, afraid of another explosion. She turned to face him fully, her big eyes shinning with sympathy and guilt.

"Listen, I'm sorry for going off on you like that, Kouga. I know you only worry about your friends' safety."

In almost the blink of an eye, he was up and standing in front of her, his face only inches from hers. She squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull back.

_Holy crap, he's fast,_ she thought, blinking stupidly. His startling eyes held a devilsh glint that put up her guard while making her feel a distinct tug toward him.

"How far are you willing to go to make it up to me?" he asked, taking her soft hands in his. She looked him in the eyes, then threw back her head and laughed heartily.

"Not that far," she said between chuckles. He pouted, making her want to jump on him it was so adorable.

"Aw, come on, Bambi. Bend a little."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Bambi?" He grinned.

"Yeah, you know, cute, innocent dear. You've got his big, beguiling eyes."

Kagome laughed again and shook her head.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but this Bambi is so far from innocent, she can't even see it."

He laughed while the implication of her words sent jolts of awareness through him. She sighed, almost wistfully as the deep laugh sent shivers down her spine. Too bad she didn't trust men.

"I have to go," she said, almost reluctantly and pulled her hands from his, her palms still tingling from the warmth of his. She grabbed her purse and glanced back at him. Then, going on impulse, leaned up and brushed her lips lightly over his cheek. His eyes widened, a faint blush covering his face. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell me how they get along."

He nodded dumbly as she walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her. He lifted his hand to his cheek and a foolish grin broke out on his face.

"You can bet I'll be there tomorrow," he murmured in the silence, a twinkle entering his eyes. "And you'll never see it coming."

**AN: So? How was it? I had to give you a little taste of the bad guy, but you won't meet his quite yet. And I just couldn't do a kouga story without his lackeys, could I? Hope you enjoyed. Review.**

**Jane**


	6. Close Encounters

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The next three days seemed to go by in a blur, at least for Kagome. Kouga visited once a day, as he had promised, but something was different. Ever since that day at his apartment, he had been acting strange. Sending her smoldering looks when he thought no one, including herself, was looking. Silent touches like on the shoulder and occasionally a skim of fingertips on her cheek. But almost too soon, he was healed and it was time to get down to business.

Though it had taken some serious guilt trips on Inuyasha's part and plain, hard logic on Sesshomaru's, Kagome had finally gotten them to agree to let her take the case. But not without some berating on from both brothers.

"If this doesn't work out, Kagome, I'm not taking the fall for it," Inuyasha said as soon as they had come to an agreement.

"I didn't expect you to, Inuyasha," she replied calmly. One could never be too emotional when dealing with a client. She then turned to Sesshomaru who watched the exchange with the tiniest hint of amusement in his usually neutral gold eyes. His long silver hair was in perfect place, not a strand out of order. His clothes were likewise and ironed. He never looked frazzled no matter what. It was something he prided himself on.

It was at a complete contrast with Inuyasha. His long hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail at the nape of his neck, his clothes wrinkled as if he had slept in them, which Kagome didn't doubt. His gold eyes were heavy with fatigue, having only gotten three hours sleep. He'd stayed up all night doing surveillance for a woman who thought her husband was cheating with one of their teenage daughter's friends. He hadn't gotten in until dawn, only to be woken up again when Kikyo had to go to work and giving her a lift.

Kagome looked over at him with sympathy and winked at him. He gave her a tired smile and they turned back to Sesshomaru. She lifted a questioning brow at him. His mouth quirked.

"Though I do not agree with your choice of clients, the evidence is undeniable and we will search for everything we can." Kagome almost jumped out of her chair until his next words hit her. "But," he paused as she turned back to him. "You will make it clear to your client that the chance of finding anything substantial is one to a million."

Kagome nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, guys. You won't regret this."

"You're an asset to this company, not to mention the founder, and we trust your judgment," Inuyasha said, shrugging a shoulder. Kagome's eyes softened, as they often did when working with the two brothers. She walked over to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.

"Your taking today off, Inuyasha. You need your rest."

As expected, he objected. "But, I've slept less before."

"That was when you were a teenager. You're not that young anymore. Sorry to break it to you, but you're getting old." He scowled at her, earning a laugh in response. When he shook his head again, she turned to Sesshomaru for help.

"She's right, brother. You're dead on your feet. You'd be useless to us. Kagome and I will take your clients for the day and you will go home and rest. I want no objections," he said finally when Inuyasha opened his mouth once more.

He frowned and looked from his brother to Kagome.

"So your turning on me, is that it? Some friends you are," he grumbled. Kagome smiled and pulled him from his chair, giving him a push towards the door.

"Go, we'll be fine without you. We've done it before." He gave her one last look before finally leaving. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and grinned.

"Stubborn as always," she said, shaking her head. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for letting me do this. I won't let you down."

"I know," he said simply and cracked a smile, as he only did in her presence or his wife, Rin, who was currently taking care of their two-year-old little boy. She smiled again and kissed his clean-shaven cheek.

"I'll update as soon as I get something." And with that, she left.

As soon as she got to her car, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kouga's number.

When his deep voice came to her, a small smile graced her lips.

"Hey, Kouga. It's me."

"Hey, Kagome. What did they say?"

"It's a go." She heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. What do you need me to do?"

"Just meet me at my house in an hour. I'll ask you a few questions and we'll go from there."

"Great. See you there." Kagome sighed as soon as she hung up. It seemed that every time she saw him, the more anxious she was to see him again as soon as he was out of her sight. She was growing attached and she knew it wasn't a good idea. But she couldn't help it. She loved the way he would smirk at her cockily, when he would tilt his head to the side when he was confused. And more, she loved it when he would look into her eyes and she would feel like she was the only girl for miles.

As soon as she got home, she took a relaxing shower, her aching muscles sighing with the warm water. The night before she had taken a shift with Inuyasha, then had taken her own case of a mother who thought her son was selling drugs. She had taken surveillance, but the son had soon caught on. It was never pretty when they found out they were being watched. Thankfully, though, she had made it out with herself and her car intact.

Kagome looked down to take in the damage and winced at the colorful bruises all along her side from where she had landed when diving away from a spray of bullets. Also, down her legs were cuts and scraps from the asphalt. She grimaced.

_That's the last time I ware shorts to a surveillance_, she thought with a shake of her head.

She got out and dealt with the minor cuts and wrapped herself into her bathroom on her way to her bedroom. On the way, however, she heard banging on the door. She padded to the door as another series of raps echoed in her apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. Hold your horses." She yanked open the door with a frown. But soon her frown turned into shock at what she saw.

Kouga hung up the phone after talking with Kagome and smiled. It seemed that every time he saw her, he was more and more eager to see her again. He shook his head. And if the secret looks she'd been giving him were anything to go on, he wasn't the only one. He grabbed his laptop bag and briefcase and headed out the door. But as he closed and locked his door behind him, his phone rang.

Thinking it was Kagome, he grinned and answered.

"I thought I told you to leave," a voice boomed. Kouga winced and looked at the phone, recognizing the voice to be the one from the day at his apartment.

"You again?"

"Yes, it's me again. And because you didn't head my warning, you'll pay. And dearly."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, but that's for me to know and you to figure out. But I will give you this much information, she has fiery red hair." Kouga blood turned to ice in his veins and he clutched the phone.

"What did you do to her?" he shouted.

A deep chuckle answered his frantic question. "You'll have to be quick. The poor dear only has ten minutes."

"Where is she?"

But it was useless. He had hung up. Kouga closed his phone with numb hands and stared at it as if it had turned into a vicious snake. His hands trembled. The time was 2:35. He had ten minutes.

_Ayame. He had Ayame._

Suddenly, he was mobile and running desperately towards his car. She could only be two places. She had to be either at home or at her parents. She didn't go anywhere else. Kouga started his car and peeled out in record time, pressing the gas petal to the floorboards and skidding down the street. His eyes were wide and frantic as he drove like a maniac. As soon as his car skidded to a stop out side, he jumped out and ran to the door, pounding furiously.

The door was yanked open and Kouga was confronted with Ayame's disgruntled father.

"Is Ayame here?" he asked frantically.

"No, she said she had to stop by work to pick up a few things."

"When did she leave?"

"What's this about Kouga?"

"It's urgent. When did she leave?"

"Five minutes ago. She should be back any minute…" but Kouga paid no attention as he ran to his still running car and jumped in, peeling out quickly. The time was 2:40. His heart raced as his brain conjured up all sorts of scenarios. None of them good.

He came to a screeching halt outside her office building and ran through the glass doors. He stopped at the front desk.

"Has a woman with bright red hair passed by here?"

The receptionist blinked at him and nodded. "Which way did she go?"

"She said she was just picking some things up from her office."

"Which floor?"

She continued to blink dumbly at him. Kouga want to slap her. "Which floor?" he shouted. She snapped out of it.

"Fifth floor." Without another word Kouga was off again, his heart racing with dread. He opted for the stairs instead of the elevators. He checked his watch. 2:42. He ran faster. He only had three minutes.

As soon as he reached the fifth floor, he stopped in the main hall.

"Ayame! Where are you?"

A muffled cry came from an office to his left and Kouga ran towards it. He yanked open the door and felt relief that he'd found her. She was in a corner of her office, her legs and arms bound. He smiled at her.

Her muffled cries finally registered and he saw she was jerking her head in the direction to his left. He turned his head and saw a small box-like contraption. It was counting down. His blood turned to ice once more. Thirty seconds. His ran towards her, grabbed her by her shoulders and hauled her fireman style over his left shoulder and ran from the office. He was almost to the stairwell when it went off. It blast threw Kouga off his feet. He landed with a solid thud next to the door, Ayame landing two feet from him. She cried out on impact, her head raping smartly on the tiled floor. Kouga's vision wavered as a searing pain erupted over his entire back. He shook his head to clear his vision and began to crawl towards Ayame. Her body dead weight, Kouga didn't have time to panic as he hauled her once more over his shoulder with a wince from his burning back.

He stumbled rather than ran down the five flights of stairs. The alarms had gone off at the blast and he could hear sirens in the distance, but he ignored them. They wouldn't get there in time. He had to get Ayame help now. Suddenly, Kagome's face flashed in the back of his mind and he knew where he would go.

Kagome gasped as she took in Kouga. His face was a mass of cuts and around his feet, a shallow puddle of blood had begun to form. In his arms was a beautiful red headed girl. Her arms and legs were bound and in the back of her head was a nasty bump.

"Kouga! What happened to you?" she exclaimed, pulling him in and shutting the door behind them. He didn't answer, only looked down at the girl in his arms.

"It's Ayame. She hit her head when the bomb went off. She needs help."

"Bomb! What bomb?!" When Kouga looked at her, she knew she would get her answers later, but right now she needed to deal with the injuries. She nodded and gestured him to follow her as she led them to her room. Kouga placed her carefully on the burgundy sheets and watched as Kagome grabbed her first aid kit and set to work on stopping the blood flow from her head.

"All that blood," Kouga whispered. "Is she going to be okay?"

"All head wounds bleed a lot. It looks like a nasty bump. She should be fine." He nodded and watched as her deft hands parted Ayame's flaming hair carefully, revealing a jagged cut in her scalp. The blood flow had slowed somewhat and Kagome pressed a damp cloth to the wound until the blood clotted. She then cleaned it gently, making sure no infection had gotten into it.

As soon as a bandage covered the wound, with an ice pack over it to lessen the swelling, Kouga began to relax and finally feel the pain from his back. Kagome saw his grimace of pain and turned to him.

"Let's go to the bathroom," she said quietly and he nodded, sending one last look at the girl on the bed before leaving.

As soon as they were in, she pushed him gently down onto the lip of the bathtub and made him turned his back to her.

His shirt was almost completely torn from his bloody back. When Kagome saw the burns and deep cuts, pieces of glass poking out from his skin, she wanted to cry. But she held it in and only got the things she'd need.

"I need to pull the glass out, it might hurt," she said softly, tweezers in hand. He only nodded and gripped the towel rack with his big hands.

"I'm ready," he said after a moment. She hadn't been kidding, he thought as he felt the searing pain throughout his back, making him jerk in protest. She made a soft sound of pain as he groaned when she removed a rather big piece. When she had gotten all of the glass out, she wet a towel and began to gently, wipe the blood from his back. Soon enough he was bandaged and had been given three pain killers.

He sighed when it was done and relaxed. But soon, he heard a sound behind him. He turned his head and saw Kagome had stayed were she was behind him, her arms wrapped around herself, her bangs covering her eyes. He turned to face her fully and tipped up her chin. Her big eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked gently, wiping the tears from her lashes. He stood and pulled her into his arms. She struggled in his grasped as the sobs shook her small body. Her tiny fists hit his chest weakly.

"You idiot!" she choked out. "Why did do something so stupid? Have you lost your mind? You could have died!" Kouga only smiled tenderly and placed his chin on top of her head. Soon enough, she was burrowing into him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You could have died. You stupid, stupid man!"

"I couldn't stand by while she got hurt. I had to," he said simply. She shook her head.

"What would I have done if you had died? Don't you ever think about someone other than yourself!"

When her tears were spent, she sighed weakly and pulled away, avoiding eye contact. He grinned at her.

"Sounds like you care, Bambi," he said cockily. She glared at him through puffy eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head."

"But I can't help it. You care about me. I feel so honored." She laughed sadly and kissed his cheek.

"At least you're still alive," she murmured, pressing her cheek against his. He breathed in her scent and smiled contently. He pulled back slightly to look her in her eyes and saw they were warm with care. His heart skipped a beat as he leaned down so his lips pressed to hers tenderly. She stiffened a moment, testing the feel of his lips against hers, before completely melting and pressing her body flush against his, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. His own arms were around her tiny waist as he pulled her to her toes and deepened the kiss. She sighed and pulled back. Her eyes were stormy with passion, as his were. He grinned at her, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?"

She laughed and kissed him again. But pulled back before he could really get into it.

"You don't know that half of it."

**AN: Hey guys. I had to do a little Kouga/Kagome fluff before really getting into the plot line. Don't worry, Ayame's married, so you won't have to worry about her, but she did used to have a crush on Kouga when they were kids, but nothing more. You'll get more of Ginta and Hakkaku later along with Sango and Miroku. Hope you liked. Review!**

**Jane**


	7. History

_**Disclaimer: Don't own IY**_

**In Plain Sight  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Once they were settled with Kouga sitting on a kitchen stool and Kagome on the couch, she got out her pad and pencil and looked up at him.

"Okay. I need you to tell me what happened. From the very beginning."

Kouga sighed and rubbed his hands wearily over his face, scrubbing at his stubble. He dropped his hands and stared at them.

"I work at a recording studio as one of the main producers. I started when I was eighteen. I had just gotten out of high school and college didn't seem very promising, so I asked around for any job. My two friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, you met them at my apartment that first day, said they knew someone who worked at this recording studio called Rite Recording. And I was in luck. One of the producer's assistance had just walked out not a week ago and they were still looking for a replacement. Turns out the producer was a total sleaze bag. The company had many complaints about sexual harassment but couldn't do anything because he was their best.

"He usually only hired women, but I decided to give a try. Why not? Well, I got the job. I wanted to strangle the man five minutes after meeting him. He was a total ass. He made crude comments to women's faces and then bragged about it when they cried. He even tried to get me to get Ayame to visit so he could 'have a look at her'." Kouga shook his head

"I stayed with him though. Thankfully, one of the oldest producers had been fired for some reason I can't recall and I got promoted. Then about a month ago I got a call…"

(Flashback)

_Kouga nodded his head to the beat of the small band playing on the other side of the thick glass. After a few more notes, he pressed the button for the intercom._

"_Okay, guys. That should be enough today. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, slipping off his headphones and waving to the band. He said causal hellos to co-workers in the hall as he headed to his office. (AN: I don't know if they have offices, but in mine, he will) He began to gather his things and call it a night when his phone rang. He sighed and reached for the receiver automatically._

"_Kouga, it's Jackie. I need to speak to you. Are you free?" Startled, Kouga blinked._

"_Jackie? Is something wrong?"_

"_No, no," she replied quickly. Almost too quickly. "Everything's fine. I just was hoping…you could see me after work today. Say six? At your place?"_

"_Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll see you then. Bye." He hung up and stared at the phone. Jackie McKenzie was one his company's best selling artist. She had a great voice and had started out as a snobby rich girl who could sing. But soon enough, the real world caught up with her and she matured quickly. Now she had a personality to match her husky voice. _

I wonder what it's about,_ he thought as he closed and locked his office door behind him. _She never has any problems.

_He shrugged it off and decided to see what she had to say. When he reached his apartment parking lot he recognized the shiny new Porsche that gleamed in the sun. Jackie had beaten him there._

_He reached his apartment and saw her leaning next to the stairwell door. Her honey blond hair fell messily around her beautiful face, giving her an innocent look. Her sharp green eyes took everything in and lit when they saw him. She straightened from the wall and strode quickly toward him, her lithe body moving gracefully. _

"_Kouga," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and returned her warm hug._

"_Hey, Jackie. How have you been?" Her eyes flickered for a moment, before returning to normal. She smiled slightly._

"_I'm fine. How's Ayame?"_

"_Oh, she's great. Just started seeing this guy. I'm not sure if I like him yet." Jackie laughed and linked arms with him._

"_You wouldn't like him if he was the richest, nicest, most kind man in the world. No one's ever good enough for Ayame in your eyes." Kouga smirked._

"_Well, she has bad taste in men. I just have yet to meet someone I approve of." She rolled her eyes as they began their way up the stairs. _

"_Yeah, right."_

"_So, what did you want to see me about?" he asked as they reached his door, pulling out his keys and unlocking it._

"_Well…there's something I need to tell you." Kouga looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Then spit it out."_

"_I can't work with Rite anymore," she blurted. He froze and looked at her carefully._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kouga. I really am. I just can't do it anymore. I have to move on, spread my wings, you know?" Kouga nodded and sighed._

"_I've been waiting for this. Any particular reason as to why?"_

_Jackie smiled. But there was something behind her eyes, something that was off. "No particular reason." She was lying. He could always tell when she was lying. But he would let it go for now. But not without talking with Sam Rite, the founder of the company. _

"_Okay, Jackie. If that's what you want, I can't stop you." _

_She smiled brilliantly and hugged him. "I knew you'd understand. You always have. You don't know how much of a relief that is to me." _

"_No, but I might eventually," he muttered under his breath as Jackie left. Something was going on and he was going to find out what._

_Kouga knocked briskly on the door before him and waited for the greeting until opening the door._

_Behind the desk sat a bear of a man, his shoulders filling his suit nicely. His big hands were clasped in front of his on his pine desk. His handsome face broke out into a grin when he saw Kouga. His bald head glinted in the lights as he stood, his brown eyes dancing._

"_Kouga! What brings you here?" Sam asked in his warm, booming voice._

"_Well, Sam. There's something I want to run by you to see what you think."_

"_Okay then. Get on with it." Kouga felt his lips twitch, but he sat in the chair across from Sam._

"_The other day, I got a call from Jackie McKenzie."_

"_How is she?"_

"_She's fine. Only she just wants to leave the company and go to another." _

_Sam frowned and straightened. _

"_Why would she do that?"_

"_I don't know Sam. But while I was talking to her, I knew she was lying about something. But when I asked her about it, she brushed it off. I think something's going on."_

_His boss's frown intensified. "Do you think it has to do with Naraku?"_

_Kouga scowled at the name of his old boss and Jackie's producer. "Well, I know it's not below the bastard to harass a woman to tears. I did work with the son of a bitch for three years." _

"_I trust your judgment. But what would cause her to leave? She's been with us for years!"_

_Kouga sighed. "I don't know, Sam. But I plan on finding out." _

_Sam nodded. "I'll talk to him about it, see what he says. I'll tell you my results." Kouga nodded and stood. He extended his hand and Sam shook it warmly._

"_It was good to see you again, Kouga. And thank you for telling me." _

"_Anytime Sam. Anytime." _

(End Flashback)

Kagome nodded and scribbled once more on her pad. Kouga watched as a wet piece of hair fell forward over her eyes to be brushed back. But unbeknownst to her, when she did that small motion, the shoulder of her robe slipped ever so slightly. His mouth dried up.

"What happened after that?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she looked up to see his fists were clenched tightly. She frowned in concern. "Are you in pain?"

He cleared his dry throat and shook his head mutely.

"After I talked to Sam," Kouga continued, his voice gruff and husky. "I few weeks later, I got a call to meet Jackie at a secluded place, the forest where you saw me. When I got there, there were only two men. They told me that if I didn't leave Jackie's situation alone, I'd regret it. I, of course, refused and paid the price for it, as you know. You know from there."

"Okay. Now, the producer, the one you worked with, his name was Naraku?" Kagome asked, writing quickly.

"Yeah."

"And your client, was named Jackie McKenzie and your boss Sam Rite?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, well, I'll have to give this to my partners and discuss how to proceed. You'll be coming with me, if you want that is. It's not required."

Kouga watched as she stood, her robe slipping even farther down her shoulder. She pushed it back up impatiently, causing him to let out a breath of relief.

"I'll go. It's no problem. As soon as I call Ayame's father and tell him where to pick her up, we'll be on our way." Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile.

"You did good, Kouga." He tried to wave it away. "No, you saved her life. You can't do better."

"I could do better," he said, looking her in the eyes. Her heart sped up when she saw the warmth in his blue eyes, causing small jolts of electricity to go along her skin. She winked at him, trying to mask her awareness.

"Of course you could." Kouga smirked and took a step forward. Kagome held up a hand, her smile instantly falling.

"Kouga, I don't think we should do that again," she said softly. He scanned her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because you're my client and I don't mix business with pleasure." He skimmed a finger up her neck and her breath shuddered. "No matter how much I want to. It was stupid of me to do it in the first place. And it won't happen again. Got it?" she asked, grabbing his wrist to stop his hand.

He sighed in disappointment, but knew he wouldn't let her off that easy.

"Whatever you say, Bambi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his easy tone. In the short week she'd known Kouga, she knew it was never that easy to persuade him to do something when he wanted it.

_Maybe he's happy I let him off the hook. Could I have been mistaken by his reaction to the kiss?_

She remembered the way he had pulled her against him and returned that kiss and shook her head.

_It doesn't matter. I'm not going to throw this away. He's my client. Nothing more, nothing less._ She looked up to see his eyes on her, a small, tender smile on his face. Her heart swelled. _Now if only I can convince my heart of what my head knows..._

* * *

**(AN: Sorry for not updating sooner…but things happen, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I'll update again soon! Thanks for reading!)**

**Jane**


	8. Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I never will...

_**In Plain Sight**_

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome turned off the motor of her car as they pulled up to her office building. Beside her, Kouga shifted nervously, causing her to flick her eyes his way, and flashed a confident smile.

"Relax. They're not going to castrate you or something. We're just going to discuss what we've gotten so far, then try and figure out what to do next. You being there will help us keep the facts straight. Okay?" she asked, squeezed his hand. He gave her a small smile and nodded. She sighed and climbed out of the car.

She may have seemed like she was confident, but on the inside she was just as nervous. What if they _knew_. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had known her since she could breathe, they could read her like a book. What if they saw through her front and knew what she and Kouga had done? She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shook her head. They weren't mind-readers.

She climbed the two flights of stairs with ease of practice and didn't bother to knock before entering the office to her left. Kouga followed closely behind her.

In the room, Inuyasha stood, nose to nose with his brother, shouting something incoherent at the top of his lungs. Sesshomaru calmly shoved Inuyasha out of his face and began to evenly insult his bloodline and intelligence. Kagome shook her head with a laugh.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Do I have to send one of you to your corners?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The men whipped their heads in her direction, Sesshomaru's face cool, Inuyasha's lightly tinted with pink from anger. Inuyasha sighed and plopped down in an empty chair, glaring daggers at his brother.

"If we weren't related…" Inuyasha began, trailing off to leave to rest to his brother's imagination. Sesshomaru lifted a brow and smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome sighed and turned to look at Kouga's dazed expression.

"Don't worry. They only get like this once a week, twice at most. Majority of the time, they're quite civil." She turned to the men in the room and gestured to each one. "Kouga, this is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Guys, this is Kouga, the client."

Kouga nodded to the men. Sesshomaru nodded calmly while Inuyasha eyed Kouga up and down warily.

Kagome told Kouga to sit as she sat between the two men. She began by retelling all the information she'd gotten from Kouga. Kouga glanced at Inuyasha to see him still glaring at him. Kouga stared back unflinchingly.

"Did your boss ever get back to you, Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the staring contest between the two men. Kouga looked at the cold look on his face and shook his head.

"Sam never told me his results and I haven't asked him since."

"You do that. Inuyasha, I want a background check on this Naraku and Jackie McKenzie." Inuyasha nodded curtly. "Kagome, I want you to talk to Naraku's current assistant, see if you can get any information out of her. Anything can be helpful. Return to me with the results."

Kagome waited until Sesshomaru finished before speaking up.

"I think…I might have a plan," she said, warily, glancing quickly at Kouga. "I'm not sure about the details yet. Just let me think it through and I'll get back to you." Sesshomaru nodded and stood, dismissing them all. Inuyasha continued to glare at Kouga as Kagome stood and walked to Sesshomaru to talk quietly with him.

"Something the matter?" Kouga snapped, annoyed.

"I don't like you," Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Good thing I don't care." Inuyasha's gold eyes narrowed.

"I want you to stay away from Kagome, you bastard."

"I don't know what you mean," Kouga said innocently.

Inuyasha snorted and glared harder. "I see the way you look at her, and I'm saying, 'stay away'. Or you'll get a whole army of pissed off men after your ass. She's like a sister to us and the last thing we need is for you to go around seducing her."

Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously and he slowly got to his feet, Inuyasha following his every move until they were inches away from each other.

"Get this straight, dog shit. I would never, _never_ do anything to hurt Kagome or put her in any danger. You get that straight and we'll get along just fine."

Inuyasha huffed and turned his back on Kouga, his nose in the air, before quickly striding from the room. Kouga shook his head sadly.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, done talking with Sesshomaru. "Is everything okay?"

Kouga looked down into her innocent brown eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Bambi. Everything's just great." She smiled.

"Good to hear it. I'll drop you off at your place. I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon to see Naraku's assistant. She'll probably feel more comfortable with you there. You do know her, right?"

Kouga nodded. "Sure. Rin is a sweet girl. Really quiet though." Kagome nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Rin sighed as she heard the phone ring again. Ever since the tabloids had gotten wind about Jackie McKenzie's move from the company, the phone calls hadn't stopped. Naraku had locked himself in his office ten minutes after it had started, leaving Rin to fend for herself. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to act today, though. (AN: Ooo, foreshadowing!)

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for the inconvenience—" Rin started, but was cut off by the abrupt dial tone. She rolled her eyes. She dropped the phone on its cradle, only to look up when she heard a knock at the door. She felt fatigue lace her bones as she slowly got up from her chair. She opened the door and grinned, a rare sight.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" she asked. Kouga grinned and shrugged.

"I just came to see how you were." Rin then noticed the girl waiting patiently next to Kouga and blushed, her smile falling.

"Hello," she said politely, shyly. Kagome smiled reassuringly, making Rin give a small smile. Something about this woman wasn't like the others. She had a kind of…essence about her that spoke of compassion and caring.

"Rin, I'd like you to meet, Kagome. Kagome, Rin. Is Naraku here?" Kouga asked as he stepped into the reception area, Kagome on his heels.

Kagome saw a flicker of fear in Rin's big brown eyes before she masked it with a shake of her head. Her sad eyes were tilted slightly upward at the edges, giving her an exotic look. Her pretty face was as pale as snow, making her look delicate and fragile. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail.

"No. He locked himself into his office hours ago. I haven't seen him since." Kouga nodded and gestured for her to proceed him. "So, Kouga. What's this about?"

"Well, Rin. Kagome I need to tell you something…"

Rin looked from one to the other before nodding and telling them to sit. She sat quietly as Kouga retold every event that had happened since he'd gotten Jackie's call. Her hands clenched visibly when he spoke of getting shot. Kagome laid her hand gently over the young girl's. Rin looked up at her shyly. Kagome winked, then turned her attention back to Kouga.

When he was done, Rin took a deep breath.

"And you think Naraku has something to do with Jackie's leaving," Rin concluded, looking at her hands.

"Yes, we do."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, her eyes hardening. Kouga grinned.

"We just need you to tell us if anything had been off about him lately, or the paper work he sends you. Anything at all," Kagome said.

Rin thought back and shook her head. "I never read the paper work that he gives me, and he hasn't been acting unusual. Though…"

"What?"

"He…has been smiling a lot lately. I know that sounds weird…but, with Naraku…"

Kouga nodded in understanding.

"Has he said anything to you that seemed off?" Kagome pressed. Rin shook her head mutely. Kagome sighed and nodded. "Thank you for trying, Rin."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help much. I wish I could tell you more."

"You did good," Kouga said, placing a hand on her shoulder. They left soon after. Kagome got out her cell and phoned Sesshomaru.

"Dead end with the assistant," Kagome said once he answered.

"I expected as much. Inuyasha just got back with the background checks. It seems your Naraku is a perfect citizen. He hasn't even gotten a parking ticket. That is if you over look all the harassment charges. I'll let Inuyasha tell you the rest." Kagome heard the phone being past before Inuyasha spoke.

"You won't believe this. I got records of Jackie McKenzie's and Naraku's bank accounts. Not without pulling some string, of course. Anyway, I found something very interesting. You know how she just released a new album not a month ago? Well, I expected to see an increase in her deposits, but instead, I found a decrease."

"So?"

"Well, that seemed a little off, but not unusual. But what I _did_ find weird was the Naraku's pay got increased by half."

"So he was stealing from her," Kagome concluded. "But what about the paper trail. Wouldn't you have picked up on something like that?"

"It doesn't take much to cover a paper trail. All you have to do is tweak a few numbers, but, when you're the one writing the checks, the numbers are in your hands."

Kagome blew out a breath. "Embezzlement," she whispered.

"You got it. The dirty bastard was stealing right under their noses the whole time."

"And she moved to get away from it. Okay, thanks, Inuyasha. I owe you a cheesecake."

"You're damn straight you do," Inuyasha said before hanging up. Kouga looked over when she was done and raised a brow.

"It seems that Naraku was fluffing his account a little," Kagome said, telling him the information Inuyasha had gotten. Kouga cursed under his breath.

"Son of a bitch. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Embezzlement is a serious crime. She's probably afraid." Kouga nodded and closed his eyes.

"Sam is not going to be happy about this."

"I wish you luck breaking the news."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She grinned. "Anytime, my friend, anytime."

* * *

**(AN: I wasn't sure if I got all the facts right about embezzlement, but I know it's when you steal from a company that you work for and such forth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**

**Jane**


	9. The Plan

**In Plain Sight**

**Chapter Nine**

"I have a plan," Kagome stated as soon as everyone was settled. Beside her, Kouga raised an eyebrow at her determined face and Inuyasha smirked.

"You always do," he commented dryly. Sesshomaru sent him a glare to shut him up and he fell silent.

"Anyway, I thought about this long and hard and this is the only solution I can see to get us the information we need quickly without hurting bystanders. I think I should work for Naraku."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kouga exploded at the same moment, surging to their feet. Sesshomaru merely folded his hands and waited. Kagome ignored the other men and turned to him.

"What my plan is, we take Rin out, tell him that she just can't work there anymore. He's probably heard it all before. Then we send me in as an applicant. I'll have job history and a face name, who whole works. Then when he hires me, I'll shuffle through his files while he's away."

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you insane?" Kouga screamed at the same time. Kagome sighed and turn to them.

"One, Inuyasha, you can't stop me. I don't need you're approval to do as I wish as long as I have basses behind my actions, which I do. And two, Kouga, I've thought this through. I know what I'm getting into."

"No you don't, Kagome. You don't have the slightest clue what the hell your getting into. Naraku is a ruthless bastard. He wouldn't blink twice at cold blooded murder. He also wouldn't be berated for rape."

Kagome sighed. "I know that Kouga. You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

He opened his mouth but stopped when Sesshomaru held up his hand.

"Kagome," he stated calmly. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is very dangerous and had potential to blow up in our faces."

She nodded, her chin set. He sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do."

Inuyasha whipped his head in his brother's direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This is Kagome we're talking about. We've known her since we were born. She could get killed!"

"She has been in much more compromising situations, Inuyasha. I believe in her abilities to take care of herself."

Inuyasha sputtered, then fell silent.

Kagome looked at Kouga, pleading.

"Please, just trust me, Kouga. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for quite some time. I've been held at gunpoint, I've been shot at so many times I can't count. This is nothing. I'm pretty sure I can fend off a would-be rapist."

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and strode to the door, closing it quietly behind him. She watched his every step, her heart sinking.

She sighed when the door closed.

"Give him time, Kagome," Inuyasha said gruffly. "He cares about you, just like we do. Only he hasn't seen you in action. Just cut him some slack."

"But he needs to trust, otherwise we can't do this at all," she said, her eyes flashing as she strode after him. Inuyasha whistled lowly as she slammed the door behind her.

"Kouga's goin' to get it!"

"Kouga!"

He jerked his head around at Kagome's furious voice.

"What?"

"You turn and talk to me. I need you to hear something, and your damn well going to hear it. When I say to trust me, I mean to trust _me._ That includes my judgment on my abilities. I can take care of myself. I need you to believe that or else we can't do this."

Kagome stopped as soon as she saw his eyes flash dangerously. He gripped her arms, his grip gentle, yet his eyes furious.

"You just don't get it do you?" he asked, emphasizing his words with a slight shake.

"Then help me get it!" she yelled.

"Naraku has no conscious. I've seen that man at work. He can cut down the defenses and have your throat cut before you can blink. He's as quick as a snake and just as ruthless. He likes being in control."

"I've dealt with his kind before. I know what to do."

"You'd like to think that. If you looked up the definition of sadist, his picture is next to it. He feels nothing and likes it that way."

Kagome took a deep breath and framed his face, her eyes staring deeply into his worried ones. "Kouga," she whispered. "You have to trust me on this. I can take care of myself. Please."

He scanned her face. His instincts screamed at him not to, for him to protect what was his.

_Mine? When has she ever been mine?_

He shook that off. He didn't want to let her go so he just pulled her closer. She rested her cheek on his broad shoulder while his arms went around her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You mean a lot to me, Kagome. I can't loose you."

Kagome closed her eyes at the words, and wished she could believe them. Believe them without a doubt.

"You mean a lot to me too, Kouga." He smirked into her hair.

"What happened to not mixing business and pleasure?"

"Screw it. I don't care anymore." He chuckled.

"I'm just too irresistible, aren't I?'

She laughed.

"Oh, please. I could walk away from you any day."

Kouga sent her an evil smile as he pulled her back, making her eyes narrow.

"You think so, hmm?"

"I know so."

Without a word, Kouga yanked her to him and crushed his mouth to hers. Kagome uttered a small sound of surprise that ended on a moan of approval. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her mind get shoved into that fog she was beginning to like.

When Kouga pulled back, they were both panting and aching for more. He smirked cockily at her.

"I can see you resistance is unbreakable," he said.

"Told…you so," she panted. Then laughed.

**(AN: Short, I know. But I was out of ammo. Any ideas on how to proceed? Thanks for reading!)**

**Jane**


End file.
